


Family Trip

by alycat



Series: Family 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each year Jared takes his son camping, just the two of them for an entire week. This year is no different, but the feelings Jared has for Jensen are sliding into something different than a father's love for his son. Something more and something so wrong that it shouldn't feel as right as it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Trip

The car was full of all the things they would need for a week out in the wilderness and Jared looked over to where his son was carefully checking off things from a list, mumbling under his breath as he did so. Jared was sure that he hadn't forgotten anything but he wasn't surprised that Jensen had made a list, or that he was so carefully going through it. It wasn't the first time he was wondering if maybe his teenage son was developing OCD but considering the ordered chaos that was Jensen's room, probably not.

"How much did I forget?" Jared asked, leaning back against the car.

Jensen looked up, his glasses slightly askew on his nose and Jared couldn't stop himself from thinking that the boy was adorable.

"Not much, Dad," Jensen said with a small smile. "Except for marshmallows."

Jared laughed and pushed away from the car, walking over to ruffle Jensen's hair as he called back over his shoulder.

"I'll go grab the vital ingredients for your s'mores, you make sure the place is locked up and then we head out."

In the kitchen he grabbed two bags of marshmallows; knowing that his own sweet tooth was only matched by that of his son and considering they would be gone a week, they might as well make a pit stop on the way, grabbing even more. He wasn't sure how much longer Jensen would want to go for their yearly camping trip, but since Jensen was only sixteen Jared hoped that it would at least be willing to go until he left for college. With a quick look around the room Jared headed back outside to where Jensen was sitting on the hood of the truck.

"If you scratch her I'm not above putting you on my lap and spanking you."

Jensen's mouth fell open in surprise and for a moment Jared thought he saw something in Jensen's eyes but it was gone before he could really think more about it.

"But maybe if I scratch this up, you'll buy a new one and let me have the old one," Jensen grinned as he jumped down off the truck, his heavy hiking boots stirring up a cloud of dust when he landed.

"Right," Jared said with a smirk. "Get in the car, Jensen."

He knew Jensen hadn't been thrilled when his sixteenth birthday had come and gone without a car of his own, even though the fact that Jared worked from home meant that most days Jensen had free access to the truck. The boy didn't know that Jared had found a car and that while it might not be a new one, it would be perfect for Jensen. Throwing the marshmallows in the backseat he got into the car and he laughed when he saw that Jensen already had a bag of beef jerky open and two cans of soda placed in the cup holder.

"All ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Jensen said with a nod.

Jared got the car in gear and started to drive, heading towards a week of quality time with his son.

-¤-

"Isn't this a bit lazy?" Jensen asked as Jared parked the car by the side of the lake.

"We're not camping here," Jared said, getting out of the car.

"What?" Jensen called out, scrambling to get out as well. "I thought we were camping at the lake."

Jared hefted out his heavy backpack, staggering slightly under the weight of it before he got it balanced. Looking over to his son he saw Jensen's lips pursed in a pout but the boy moved to grab his own pack as well.

"A lake," Jared said. "Not this lake. If we were camping here, why would we have packed our backpacks?"

"But it's pretty here," Jensen muttered.

"It's better some two hours up the trail, and up there we're less likely to run into other hikers as well. And there's fish in the stream."

Jensen perked up noticeably at that and Jared knew his son wouldn't issue another complaint, not if there was a chance for him to catch them some dinner, that was why he had made sure to bring their collapsible fishing poles.

"Two hours?" Jensen asked, reaching for the half-empty bag of jerky before slamming the door shut. "We usually don't walk that far."

It was true, they usually kept closer to the main roads but for some reason Jared wanted to make sure that no one would interrupt their time together. The previous months had been hectic to say the least, too many deadlines cutting into time he would rather spend with Jensen and he had every intention of making it up to his son.

"Are you telling me you're not up for the challenge?" Jared asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Old man, I'll arrive there and I won't even be out of breath," Jensen said stubbornly, fastening the straps of his backpack and pushing the jerky down in his pocket. "Got the marshmallows?"

"Yes, I’ve got your beloved marshmallows, you know I do. We even stopped for more marshmallows."

Jensen grinned and nodded up the path as Jared locked the car.

"That way?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Two hours. Ah well, let's get going then, shall we?"

Jared walked past Jensen and started heading up the trail, the backpack not yet too heavy on his back but he was sure he would feel different about that by the time they reached their destination. They walked in silence and Jared couldn't hold the smile off his lips as the calm of the nature around them settled in and all the stress of the previous months faded away. The trail they were following was even more gorgeous than Jared had expected from the few pictures he had found, a canopy of leaves arching over the path and soon their car and the little lake was gone from view, leaving them with nothing but woods all around them. When the path opened up some Jensen came up to walk by his side, close enough that their arms brushed together but it was still some time before either of them broke silence.

"I won't grow bored of this," Jensen said, some thirty minutes into their hike and the words surprised Jared enough to make him stumble.

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked, glancing over to Jensen but his son wasn't looking his way.

"I know you think I'll outgrow these trips but I won't," Jensen said with his gaze firmly locked down on the path in front of them. "This is _our_ time and I won't grow bored of this...you're my best friend."

Jared smiled and walked a bit closer, pressing their arms together since the heavy backpacks prevented him from slinging an arm over the boy's shoulders as he wanted to. Maybe it was an irrational fear, but it had only been him and Jensen since a one-night stand in college had proved to come with consequences that the girl in question wasn't ready to deal with. Being twenty and finding himself a single parent had been a challenge that Jared had never regretted but with just the two of them, Jared knew that he might have clung to his young son a bit more than he should have and Jensen's words soothed the worry inside him.

"When did you grow up to be so smart?" Jared asked.

"Well, I guess I don't take after my dad," Jensen said cheekily, grinning over at Jared. "I guess you raised me right."

Warmth rose up in Jared at those words and he thought that Jensen was right, maybe he hadn't been prepared for fatherhood, but it suited him and he knew that even when Jensen grew up and moved away from home, he would still be the center of Jared's universe. And maybe that was why Jared's relationships never lasted more than a few months: not many men or women wanted to come second place.

"Guess so," Jared agreed. "Hand me the jerky?"

Jensen grumbled under his breath but handed over the bag and Jared tried to ignore the spark when their fingers brushed, just something that came from too much time with just the two of them. That tiny little spark was something that Jared had gotten used to ignoring.

"Did you put rocks in my backpack?" Jensen asked, rolling his shoulders as much as the straps would allow.

"I thought you would get there without even being short of breath," Jared reminded his son.

"Dad…" Jensen said, voice turning into a whine.

"We're barely more than half an hour out, it'll take us some time to get there. It'll be worth it, I promise."

Jensen smiled and reached out to grab a piece of jerky from the bag in Jared's hand and when they continued walking, he also ripped some still light green pine needles from a tree as they passed and Jared couldn't hold back a smile at the sight. His son might be closing in on becoming a man but he still hadn't lost his love for survival skills and even though he only had one week each year to act on it, he still always did what small things he could.

-¤-  
-¤-

He knew they were close to their destination but Jensen's legs felt like lead as he walked down the path that took them from the high ridges and down into a lush valley. Two hours wasn't a long hike in itself, but he wasn't used to it and most years they stayed close to where they could park their car. The heavy backpack made the hike so much harder than anything he had expected.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, knowing full well how much the question would annoy his father.

"You had to?" Jared said with a sigh that made Jensen grin, grateful that the path was too narrow for them to walk side by side but he was sure he could feel his dad's glare.

"I really had to, becau..." Jensen said but whatever teasing he had been planning died on his lips as he stepped through the canopy of leaves and the woods gave way to the beach of a small lake and Jensen froze in his steps. "Dad….it's gorgeous."

There wasn't much grass before the forest fully gave way to sand but Jensen could tell right away that it would be the perfect amount of space for them to put up their small tent and still have the blessed shade of the trees to shield them from too-harsh sunlight. It was perfect and it became even more perfect when he felt his father step up beside him, close enough that he could feel the warmth of the other man's body pressed up against his own.

"Apparently not many people know about this place," Jared said. "There's a stream feeding into the northern side of the lake; the park ranger said it'll be perfect for fishing."

"Good," Jensen said. "I know you're good at coming up with food for these trips but there's only so much a guy can take, you know."

They made their way down the path towards the lake and Jensen reached for the sunglasses he had pushed up into his hair, the sun blazing down from a clear blue sky and now that they were out of the trees, the sunglasses were much needed.

"Sunscreen," Jared said. "I sure hope you brought some."

"I did," Jensen nodded. "Why I couldn't get your skin tone is beyond me but no, I had to get mom's skin."

He didn't often mention the mom that had never been a part of his life, all he had was a few photos and wrapped gift each Christmas and birthday but it was hard to not think of her when he could see her eyes each time he looked into a mirror. Sometimes he wished that he looked more like his father, but all he had of Jared was the barest hint of dimples when he smiled, and a sweet tooth a mile wide.

"I like your skin."

The words were so quiet that Jensen wasn't sure his father had meant for him to hear them and they made something stir deep in Jensen's belly, a spark that he knew shouldn't be there but that he couldn't deny. He knew there were things he shouldn't feel, that he should never be thinking of but looking at his father, he couldn't stop himself.

-¤-

Sun made the water sparkle invitingly and Jensen wiped the sweat from his forehead, putting away the last of their food in one of the backpacks before hoisting it up in a tree, keeping it secure from any animals that might find it during their time camping. Once the bag was in place he looked around to make sure their little campsite was set up the way it should be. Looking over to where his father was feeding twigs to a small fire, Jensen decided that a dip in the lake would be just what he needed.

"I'm gonna go for a swim," Jensen called out but he wasn't sure his father heard, too busy with the fire and Jensen shook his head in amusement.

He started peeling out of his sweat-soaked shirt, dropping it on the ground before his hands fell to his jeans and popped the button open. Something made him glance back over his shoulder and he froze in place when he saw his father looking at him. Jared was often watching him but sometimes Jensen allowed himself to imagine that it was more than just a father watching his son. Wishful thinking at its worst but those thoughts were in his mind when he pushed his jeans down much slower than was really needed. With them pooled around his ankles he slowly kicked out of them, feet already bare from the clumsy walking boots from the moment they had started making camp.

Standing in just his boxer briefs he looked at the tent, pondering if he should dig out his swim trunks or not but his father had said it should only be the two of them there and a small part of him wanted his father to see him naked. Stripping out of the underwear he dropped them in the pile with the other clothes and even though he wanted to look back and see if his dad was watching he forced himself to not do it. The grass gave way to sand as he walked naked down to the lake, hissing slightly when the water sloshed up over his feet. He knew that the water wasn't really cold, though to his sun-heated skin it felt like it was but he still walked out until the water reached mid thigh.

"Cold?"

Jared's voice was enough to make Jensen jump slightly, water sloshing up over his half-hard dick and he was grateful for the fact that he had his back to his father.

"Not really," he answered without turning around. "It's not so bad really."

"Okay then, a bath sounds like a great idea."

Jensen heard clothes falling to the ground behind him and he quickly dove into the water, gasping sharply as the cold surrounded him. When he once more broke the surface he saw his father waist deep in the lake just a few yards away and Jensen shook the water out of his eyes to make sure he could take in as much as possible of his father's body.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day?" Jensen asked, doing a few strokes to put some distance between himself and his dad.

"I figured...nothing," Jared said before ducking down under the water, coming up again with rivulets of wetness making his chest glisten in the sunlight. "This is the time to do nothing, so maybe but together a dough for some bread and then just...catch some sun? Relax? Play some Yahtzee?"

"You actually brought Yahtzee?" Jensen said, unable to keep the amusement from his voice.

"It's a good way to pass time," his father said with a shrug. "But first, let's soak up some water and sun?"

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen was driving him insane and Jared had no idea what to do about it.

Seeing Jensen naked with water running down his soft skin had brought things to the surface that Jared had tried to keep down but he couldn't deny how gorgeous his son was. Or the fact that his son was an utter tease without even meaning to be.

Looking back over his shoulder he watched Jensen sitting on a towel, slowly slathering himself in sunscreen and even from the distance Jared could scent the rich fragrance of coconut in the air. Jensen didn't tan easily and he knew that the boy would be pink soon enough even with the lotion in question. He tried to not watch his son, not see the way nimble fingers moved over freckled skin or the way Jensen's lips curved into a soft smile when he looked up at the bright sun above them. Jared forced himself to look away, instead focusing on the cans of food and he wondered what he should make for dinner.

"How about wieners and beans?" he called out to Jensen.

"Sounds...uh...good," Jensen said, voice sounding slightly strained and when Jared looked over he saw Jensen strain to try and reach his own back.

Jared's fingers itched with the urge to go over there and help but he knew that would be a terrible idea, not sure he would be able to stop himself if he actually got his hands on Jensen's sunwarm skin. All choice was taken away though because Jensen stood up and walked over to Jared, bottle of lotion in his hand.

"Dad, I think I need your help or I'm gonna burn right up," Jensen said, an easy smile on his lips.

From that close distance Jared could see Jensen's skin glisten with the lotion, his freckles standing out even more and Jared could feel the warmth of his skin when his son pushed the bottle into his hand. Jensen raised an eyebrow when Jared remained frozen in place, crouched down with lotion in one hand and canned beans in the other.

"Dad?"

"Right. I mean, yeah, sure," Jared said, dropping the can to the ground and standing up. "I guess you should turn around."

When Jensen turned around Jared was presented with the perfect view of Jensen's backside, the freckles on his shoulders trailing down the smooth skin of his back and Jared couldn't stop himself from letting his gaze travel down over his son's body.

"This might be cold," Jared warned but Jensen shook his head.

"Not really, too hot for anything here to be cold," Jensen said and Jared had to give him some points for that.

"Alright then," Jared said, putting some lotion in his hands and taking a deep breath.

Jensen's skin was even softer than he'd ever imagined, perfect expanse of muscles under the tips of his fingers as he slowly stroked the lotion into the skin. His cock twitched when Jensen released a low, barely audible, moan when Jared's hands moved over muscles that were still tense after their walk.

"Gonna make sure you don't burn," he mumbled and he hoped Jensen didn't hear just how strangled his voice was.

"Thanks, Daddy," Jensen said softly.

For some reason the _Daddy_ made Jared's cock twitch in a way it never had before and Jared realized just how gone he was when it came to his own son, that he had gone from just noticing to really wanting. His fingers traced over the plains and valleys of Jensen's back, tracing the knobs of his spine and it took all Jared had to not lean in and press his lips to warm skin.

"I think we're done here," Jared said, pulling his hands away just as they brushed the soft skin where Jensen's back gave way to the curve of his ass. "How about some food?"

-¤-

The night was silent apart from the soft sound of waves lapping against the shore and the rustle of the wind in the trees. That and the sound of the fire crackling merrily in front of their small tent. Jared looked into the flames and despite how messed up his mind was, he felt relaxed. It was different from their usual camping trips, much more distant and no trace of civilization.

"This is perfect," Jensen mumbled and Jared looked over to the boy at his side, Jensen half asleep and leaning heavily on Jared's shoulder.

"Yeah," Jared agreed and he allowed himself to wrap one arm around Jensen's shoulder even though he knew he shouldn't. "We should come back here."

"Mmmm,"Jensen hummed in agreement. "Every year."

"Wanna sleep?" Jared asked, looking down at his son.

"Sleep sounds nice," Jensen said around a yawn, stretching his arms up against the starry sky above. "Help me up?"

"Sure, Jen," Jared said and pushed himself up before reaching one hand down towards Jensen.

The boy's hand felt tiny in his and Jared easily hoisted him up to standing but the boy didn't quite find his balance and Jared found himself with his arms full of Jensen, the boy nuzzling in against his neck and Jared tried to will his dick to calm down when he felt Jensen's lips brush his skin.

"C'mere baby," Jared mumbled and it was proof of how tired Jensen was that he didn't even protest the endearment.

He managed to get Jensen inside the tent and down on the inflatable mattress before mumbling to the boy that he needed to put the fire out. Leaving Jensen was a proof of Jared's willpower because even from outside he could hear the sound of Jensen fumbling out of his clothes. Seeing Jensen undress wasn't something he should want, but every part of him wanted to turn around and look at the skin he knew was being exposed behind him.

"I'm fucked," he mumbled under his breath, putting a few more twigs on the fire in hopes of it lasting the night. "I'm so…"

"Daddy?" Jensen said, how voice thick with sleep and Jared turned around before he could stop himself.

Jensen lay on the middle of the double mattress taking up almost the entire tent, limbs splayed out and the boy was only dressed in skin tight boxer briefs that made Jared's mouth go dry. His son rested with one arm flung out across Jared's side of the mattress and the other resting on his belly and Jared tried to not think of how close it was to the waistline of his underwear.

"I'll be there soon, go to sleep," Jared said but he didn't think Jensen heard it, the boy already passed out and when Jared went to lay down next to his son he had to shift Jensen around before he was able to pull the blankets on top of them and if he made sure to push one blanket down between them, well, that was just to be safe.

-¤-  
-¤-

It was hotter than it should be in the middle of the night, in a tent in the middle of nowhere and it took several sleep-hazy moments before Jensen realized just why he was so warm. His father was a wall of warmth against his body, one arm slung around Jensen's waist and when he shifted slightly he became aware of just close his own ass was pressed to his father's morning wood. Only it wasn't morning, even from inside the tent, with the flap firmly closed, Jensen could tell that it still was pitch black outside.

Jensen swallowed thickly, knowing he should move away but the moment he moved, his father's arm tightened its grip on Jensen and he gasped when he felt his father practically rutting against him.

"Oh fuck," Jensen groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

His own cock was rock hard and he could feel it straining against the fabric of his underwear, making it cling to where his dick was leaking precome. Jared probably didn't know what he was doing and Jensen's heart ached at the thought of just whom his father might be thinking about while slowly grinding his erection against the crease of Jensen's ass. No matter what dreams might be filling Jared's mind, Jensen knew that this was the closest he would ever get to having what he really wanted and he let one hand fall down, pressing the heel of it against his own dick.,

Pleasure shot through him, sharp and intense and Jensen had to bite down on his lower lip to keep back the moan that wanted to fall from his lips. He fumbled his hand into the boxer briefs, hissing quietly as he wrapped his fingers around himself and he had to struggle to not push back against his father's body. Jared felt so big pressed up against him, the line of his cock fitting perfectly against Jensen's ass and he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel if Jared were to push their underwear aside, how his father's cock would feel as it spread Jensen wide.

He couldn't stop himself from pushing back, his soft gasp sounding loud over the rustle of blankets and Jensen tensed up, freezing in place as he wondered if his father would wake up. The answer came when he felt his father stretch and shift behind him, grinding his hips forward hard until the man froze up just like Jensen himself had.

"Jen?"

Jensen kept absolutely still, hoping that his father would go back to sleep but he was all too aware of his hand still gripping his own dick and how close Jared's hand was to Jensen's straining erection.

"Baby, what are…" Jared's voice faded away as he shifted and Jensen knew that his father had just become aware of his own erection and how it was pressed against Jensen's ass. "Fuck...this shouldn't… This is not.."

"I'm sorry," Jensen managed to get out, pulling his hand out of his boxers.

What he hadn't counted with was how that motion made his hand push against his father's and he was sure that the man must know just what Jensen had been doing.

"Jesus fuck," Jared groaned and Jensen was torn between pulling away and doing anything to get to feel his father for a few moments more. "Jen…."

The very next moment he felt his father's hand slide down his belly and Jensen's mind barely had time to grasp what was happening before his father's hand closed over his cock, palm pushing against the head of Jensen's dick.

"Fuck," Jensen gasped and his hips snapped forward, pushing into the soft touch.

"We shouldn't…" his father mumbled but despite the hesitation in his voice, his hands pushed Jensen's underwear down and they both groaned when a huge hand closed around Jensen's shaft.

"Oh," Jensen gasped in surprise. "Dad…"

"Jen," Jared groaned. "This is so wrong but fuck, I want you…"

It was all Jensen's dreams coming true and he couldn't stop himself from rocking forward against his father's hand before pushing back against the man's cock. He felt Jared's cock throb as he rocked back against it, his father's fingers tightening their grip on his dick and when Jensen tried to keep quiet, warm lips pressed against his neck.

"No, don't be quiet," Jared breathed against his skin. "I've wanted to hear you for so long...please, Jen. Tell me you really want this. Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jensen answered too quickly but he couldn't be ashamed of how desperate he sounded. "Dad, please… Dreamt about this. Imagined you watching me but...I was so sure it wasn't real."

"I've been watching you," his father confessed. "Could never stop watching you."

His hand worked Jensen's dick with slow strokes, fingers moving up to brush over the head and Jensen moaned softly, realizing that for the first time he didn't have to hide anything. His father had been watching him, had seen the way Jensen had tried to flaunt himself even when he had been sure it was all in vain. Behind him he felt his father grind into him, his grip on Jensen's cock tightening and he could feel orgasm approach.

"Please," Jensen breathed out but it was a protest and not a plea for more. "Not...like this…"

Jared went still behind him and Jensen heard the sharp intake of breath at his words. He could feel his father bury his face against Jensen's neck, warm lips against sweat-damp skin and Jensen thought this was the moment Jared would say no.

"I can have you?" his father asked and his voice was thick with lust. "I can really have you?"

"Yes, please," Jensen groaned. "Daddy, please, I'm yours."

A deep groan left Jared's mouth and Jensen could feel the twitch of his cock at the word _Daddy_ and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. His father wanted this and now Jensen knew just how to make sure it happened.

"Daddy, please," Jensen begged. "I want you to fuck me, Daddy. Do it, Daddy."

"You… Jesus."

The very next moment Jensen found himself on his back with his father hovering above him, their hard erections pressed together and in the darkness Jensen couldn't see more than the shadow of his dad above him. He wanted to see more, wanted to see everything but before he could ask for it, his father's mouth descended on his.

Jensen parted his lips without hesitation, moaning softly when his father's tongue found its way inside to tangle with his own. It was better than anything he had expected and he reached up to grasp at Jared’s shoulders, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Jared's body was heavy against his, pressing him down into the air mattress and Jensen had never felt more safe than he did in that moment. Whatever sexual experience he had faded away into nothing at the feel of his father's mouth claiming his, the heavy weight of his body and the hard line of Jared's cock rubbing against his own.

"Damn. you taste good," Jared mumbled, only pulling back an inch. "But if we do this…"

"Please…" Jensen whispered, afraid his father would change his mind.

"Oh, don't worry, baby," Jared breathed out against his lips. "We're doing this...but I wanna see you when I fuck you."

It was just what Jensen wanted and he fumbled to reach for the small remote to the tent lighting they always used and when he pushed the button, three lights fastened to the roof tent turned on and flooded the small place with a light that was too bright for Jensen's eyes, causing him to blink a few times.

"No second thoughts?" his father asked when Jensen looked up at him, his eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light so he could look at his father.

"Never," he said, making sure to sound as sure as he felt. He knew what he wanted.

"Good," Jared said with a smile. "Because I really want you. I've wanted you for so long, baby."

Hearing the _baby_ he usually disliked was very different when his father said it with lust and want in his voice and it sent a shiver down his spine. It made him smile when he realized that having his father calling him baby seemed to affect him in the same way his father reacted when Jensen called him Daddy.

"I hoped you wanted me," Jensen said quietly.

"And you showed off," Jared said, leaning in to press his lips to the pulse point on Jensen's neck. "I should have known, you damn little tease. Flaunting yourself, you must have known what you looked like, all naked and wet. Wanted to just bend you over and fuck you until you'd be able to feel me for days."

The mental picture in his mind had Jensen groaning and he tilted his head to the side, giving his father better access.

"I loved your hands on me," he admitted. "When you...oh….god. When you put the lotion on me...I wanted you to touch me lower. God, Daddy, I wanted your fingers inside me."

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen felt better in his arms than anyone ever had before and there was no doubting the hard length of the boy's cock pressed up against his own. Waking up with Jensen pressed so close to his body had been a shock, but to realize that his boy had been touching himself while pressing up against his dad? That had been all of Jared's forbidden fantasies come true.

And having Jensen talking about how he wanted Jared to finger him open, to fuck him and do all the things Jared hadn't really allowed himself to dream about? That was so much more than he could ever have hoped for.

"Want that, Jen?" Jared asked, tasting his son's skin with the tip of his tongue. "My fingers inside you? Fingering you open, preparing you for my cock?"

"Yes," Jensen said on a soft exhale. "Please, Daddy."

That one little word from Jensen's lips made heat pool in Jared's groin, something liquid hot and he fumbled to reach down and tug at Jensen's underwear. His son willingly raised his hips up and even though Jared loved to feel himself pressed up against Jensen he forced himself to pull back until he could get his son completely naked. In the close confines of the tent he could kneel up completely so that he was hovering over Jensen, watching the way the light played over his skin in sharp contrast to the shadows surrounding them. Jensen was even more gorgeous than Jared had ever seen him before but maybe a part of that was that now Jensen was his in all the ways he shouldn't want.

"I didn't really bring lube," Jared admitted, looking down Jensen's body to his dick and the way his son's legs were slightly parted.

"I did," Jensen said, making Jared raise an eyebrow. "It's not that...I just…"

Jensen faded into silence and his cheeks flushed and Jared was just about to ask when he realized the reason Jensen might be carrying lube and a hot flash of jealousy shot through Jared. He pinned Jensen to the mattress, fingers wrapping around the teen's wrists and Jared leaned in until his breath fanned out over Jensen's lips.

"Who've you been fucking, Jen?" Jared asked, staring at his son's pretty face. "Or, who's been fucking you?"

Jensen's head twisted to the side but he didn't fight Jared's grip on him.

"I don't have a boyfriend," he said without looking at Jared. "It's just...sex. And…"

"And what, baby?" Jared asked, needing to know.

"I thought of you," Jensen said so quickly Jared almost didn't hear it. "When he…"

"Look at me," Jared said and Jensen looked back up at him. "You thought of me when he fucked you? Wished it was my cock inside you and not him?"

"Yes," Jensen whispered.

It didn't matter who Jensen had been with before, in the same way all the people Jared himself had been with didn't matter. All that mattered was that Jensen belonged to him, and that if Jensen wasn't a virgin, then Jared wouldn't have to be as careful as he thought he would have to be.

"Where is it?" Jared asked, stroking his hand down Jensen's side.

"My jeans, the small front side pocket."

Jared reached out and managed to grab the garment, barely managed to fit his fingers in to pull a small sachet of lube out and it was only when he held it that he realized what he hadn't asked for.

"Condom?"

"No," Jensen said quickly. "I'm clean… I've always...before. Please, don't want that."

Jared groaned and leaned in to kiss Jensen deep and hard while he reached down with one hand to push his own boxer briefs down to free his hard cock.

"Fuck yes," Jared groaned. "I'm clean, I promise you, Jen. I haven't been with anyone since the last time I was tested and...fuck...I wanna feel you bare."

The next minute was a fumbling of getting the clothes fully off, kicking them and the blankets to the side all while neither of them was willing to pull away and stop kissing. Soon Jared found himself kneeling between Jensen's spread thighs, his son looking up at him with need written on his pretty face and Jared's gaze fell down to where his son's cock was curving up and the part further below that was hidden in shadow. The place where Jared wanted his fingers, his mouth and his cock to be.

"Please," Jensen breathed out.

Jared nodded, tearing the sachet open and squeezed out the cold liquid on his fingers and he was breathing heavy when he reached down and dragged two slick fingers over the very center of his son, down where Jensen was tight and hot. Jensen's eyes drifted shut and a low moan left his lips as his hips raised slightly. Stroking over the tight muscle Jared was more turned on than he had ever been before and the tension ratcheted even higher when he slowly pushed one finger inside, feeling Jensen so very tight around him.

"Oh…" Jensen moaned softly, plush lips parting.

Whenever Jared had allowed himself to even vaguely think of it, he had never expected Jensen to be that responsive but it was clear that his son loved it. He pushed down on Jared's finger and quiet moans left his lips, soft hitches of breath. Jared wished there was more light in the tent, enough light to see the way Jensen's rim would part around Jared's finger.

"More," Jensen asked.

Jared knew there was no way for him to deny Jensen anything, not when all he could see on Jensen's face when he pushed a second finger inside was pure pleasure. Working two fingers inside of his boy he could feel how very tight Jensen was, how his inner walls clung to Jared's fingers and practically pulled him back in. He didn't make Jensen beg for a third finger, instead he pushed it in slowly, just to hear his son moan so prettily when it went in.

"Fuck, you feel so amazing even like this," Jared groaned. "When we get home, I'm gonna spread you out on my bed and really get to explore every part of you."

Jensen had been squeezing his eyes tightly shut but at those words they flew wide open and his lips parted on a surprised gasp instead of a moan.

"This….will happen again?" Jensen asked and the surprised tone in his voice caused Jared to still, his fingers still deep inside Jensen's body.

"Of course it will," he said, leaning forward to kiss the boy. "You thought you'd just be a one night stand? Oh no, baby, you're mine now. As long as you want me, you're mine and I'm yours."

A pleased smile lit up Jensen's face and when he pushed up into the kiss Jared groaned and kissed the boy deeply while he worked his fingers in deep and hard. He couldn't really believe that Jensen hadn't realized how gone for him Jared really was. After all, he loved his son and he wouldn't love him less once he got to slide inside him, no, Jared was pretty sure that Jensen was _it_ for him.

"I love you, baby," Jared said, twisting his fingers to make sure he brushed against Jensen's prostate.

His son cried out, a sharp sound of pleasure and his body trembled as he ground down on Jared's fingers.

"Love you," Jensen managed to get out. "God, I love you so much."

Jared smiled down at the boy who was his entire life and he pulled his fingers free, his smile turning wicked when Jensen let out a slow sound of protest.

"Gonna fuck you now," Jared promised, reaching for the remaining lube and slicked his cock up, hissing at the friction before he leaned forward and kissing Jensen once more. "Gonna slide right inside, make you mine."

"Always been yours," Jensen answered, parting his legs even further.

Jared pulled back, balancing himself with one hand next to Jensen's head and he cursed the movement of the air mattress as he tried to find the right angle to push his dick against Jensen's hole. Finally he managed to align himself, the slick head of his cock nudging against Jensen's rim and for a moment he could feel the boy tense up but then he relaxed and almost melted into the mattress.

"Jensen," Jared said on a moan as he slowly pushed forward, feeling Jensen's body open up to him and he slid all the way inside with one deep thrust.

"Daddy," Jensen cried out in answer. "Oh...oh…"

Jared knew he was big and he wondered if Jensen had ever been as stretched as he was in that moment and he stilled, looking at his boy's face to try and see if there was any discomfort but all he could see was almost shocked pleasure. Jensen's arms came up to wrap around his neck, pulling him down into a deep kiss at the same time as the boy's legs came up to wrap around Jared's waist. They had always been close but having Jensen wrapped around him with his cock buried inside his son, he thought they had never been closer. It was intimate in a way things had never been before and he captured Jensen's mouth in a kiss that was sweeter than any they had shared before.

He could feel Jensen slowly relax around him, his body accepting Jared's claim and when he slowly pulled back the kiss changed into sharing of breath as Jensen moaned. Jared knew that his son was ready and he pulled back some, needing to see Jensen's face and he was rewarded with heavy lidded eyes and soft parted lips. When he started moving, sliding in and out of Jensen's body, he could see the pleasure on his son's face and hear the soft sounds leaving his lips. It sounded loud in the quiet of the tent, the night outside quiet as well with the forest asleep around them and all he could hear was the soft sound of waves against the shore as he made Jensen his.

"Daddy," Jensen gasped, hands sliding down Jared's back and blunt nails dragged over his skin as Jensen tried to fit them closer together. "So...good…"

"Baby," Jared answered, his hips picking up speed. "Fuck, you feel so good around me. You want this so badly, don't you? Want your own daddy to fuck you hard."

"Yes," Jensen said, nodding eagerly. "Nothing I...want more… It feel's so good. Never been this good before."

Pride curled with pleasure at those words; he wanted to be better than anything Jensen had ever experienced before and the next thrust forward was deeper, hard enough to make Jensen slide up the mattress before Jared could get a better grip and pull his son back towards him. Jensen arched up against Jared, legs tightening around Jared's waist and he could feel the boy clench down tight around him, inner walls rippling around his cock.

"Never gonna be anyone else," Jared promised his boy. "Just me and you, baby."

Jensen arched up below him, hard cock pressing up against Jared's belly and he was sure his son was coming really close to an orgasm.

"Need me to touch you?" Jared asked, fucking deep and hard into Jensen's willing body, listening to the wet sound of their bodies slapping together. "Wrap my hand around your cock as I fuck your perfect ass?"

"No," Jensen protested. "Can come...just like this…"

"Fuck," Jared gasped and he could feel his cock twitch inside the boy beneath him. "That's so damn hot. Come for me. Come from just my cock inside you."

He hadn't really meant it as an order but it seemed like Jensen took it as such, a sharp cry leaving his lips and his ass clenched down impossibly tight around Jared's dick, milking his own orgasm out of him at the same time as Jensen's dick spurted untouched between them.

"Daddy, Daddy," Jensen moaned. "Oh please, Daddy."

The orgasm was more intense than anything Jared had experienced before, more intimate as well and he felt like it wasn't only come he filled up his son with. Each pulse was laced with emotions and love and he swallowed the pretty words falling from Jensen's lips. When they slowly came down from their mutual climax, the kisses turned slow and languid until Jared finally forced himself to pull out and roll over to the side, tugging Jensen with him.

"I can't...believe….that happened…" Jensen panted but looking over at him Jared could see an almost proud smile on his boy's lips.

"It wasn't really planned," Jared said, pulling Jensen even closer until Jensen was sprawled half way on top of him. "But damn, it was the best sex I've ever had."

Jensen's smile grew even wider at that, a smug tilt to the corner of his mouth and Jared couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing his son and even with what had just happened between them, he was amazed by how easily Jensen parted his lips to let him in.

"Best, huh?" Jensen asked when Jared pulled back.

"Absolutely," Jared said truthfully. "And I plan to do this over and over again, baby. No way I'm giving it up now I've had you in all the ways I shouldn't."

"It's wrong," Jensen said quietly. "But I don't care, I want this. I want _you_."

There was no hesitation in Jensen's voice, just as much lust and love as Jared himself felt and no matter how wrong it was, Jared had no plans of ever giving Jensen up. He knew he couldn't marry his own son, but he was already thinking about going somewhere where no-one would know that they were father and son. Where he could truly be with Jensen and the only thing people would think was that his boyfriend was on the young side.

"And I want you," Jared said. "I love you, Jen."

"I love you," Jensen answered back and then his smile turned wicked. "Daddy."

Jared's cock twitched in a valiant attempt to get hard again and he groaned, rolling over to blanket Jensen's body once more. They still had days left in the wilderness and Jared knew he would spend a lot of that time buried inside his son, showing Jensen just how much he loved him and making Jensen see why moving would be a good thing to do.

He might as well start right away.

-¤-


End file.
